Iceclan's Secrets
by Blizzardstar12
Summary: Blizzardstar, the leader of Iceclan, is guarding a secret. The secret of the Icestone. The Icestone can bring a cat back to life. Now when the secret gets out Blizzardstar must race against time to find it before the others do. Please Reply!


**Author's Note**

**Hi! I am making this story and I need a little help. I have already made Iceclan but I need the charecters for Earthclan, Fireclan, and Darkclan. So, can you PLEASE send in one or multiple cats that could be in the clans. Include there name, rank, pelt and eye color, personality, and clan. Thank You!! Please send in cats so I can make my story! Thank you Amberleaf who submited a whole clan!**

Ice Clan

Leader: Blizzardstar- white she-cat with black paws and icey blue eyes Lives Left- 8

Apprentice- Shadowpaw

Deputy: Icefoot- dark brown tom with amber eyes

Apprentice- Falconpaw

Medicine Cat: Diamondfur- silver she-cat with pretty green eyes

Apprentice- Hollysong

Warriors: Silverclaw- silver tom with yellow eyes and black stripes

Apprentice- Miraclepaw

Thunderstorm- dark brown tom with amber eyes

Bluepelt- blue-gray tom with amber eyes and white paws

Blizzardclaw- white tom with dark blue eyes

Leafear- light brown tabby she-cat with light amber eyes

Spiritclaw- ginger she-cat with dark green eyes

Apprentice- Amberpaw

Icepelt- white she-cat with soft blue eys

Mountainheart- dark grey she-cat with stormy green eyes

Honeywhisker- light ginger she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

Eaglefeather- dark brown she-cat with blue eyes

Glaciercloud- light grey she-cat with light blue eys

Apprentices: Miraclepaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Amberpaw- ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Falconpaw- light brown tom with green eyes

Shadowpaw- black tom with yellow eyes

Hollysong- light grey she-cat with cool blue eyes

FIRECLAN  
Leader - Swiftstar - gray tabby she-cat with big amber eyes, 9 lives  
Deputy - Tinysong - white she-cat with dark blue eyes  
Med. Cat - Echosong - tortoiseshell she-cat with dark green eyes APPRENTICE, Leafstorm  
Warriors  
Nightfeather - black tom  
Amberleaf - golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes  
Jaypool - black tom with jay-feather blue eyes that look like little pools  
APPRENTICE, Lakepaw  
Goldenwing - golden she-cat with amber eyes, Amberleaf and Jaypool's mother  
APPRENTICE, Moonpaw  
Rockstorm - black tom with blue eyes, Amberleaf and Jaypool's father  
Greenfrost - white she-cat with frosty green eyes  
APPRENTICE, Snowpaw  
Liontail - ginger tabby tom with mottled paws and amber eyes  
Icepool - white she-cat with blue eyes  
APPRENTICE, Morningpaw  
Apprentices  
Lakepaw - blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes  
Moonpaw - white she-cat with light yellow eyes  
Snowpaw - white tom with green eyes  
Morningpaw - gray tom with amber eyes  
Leafstorm - tortoiseshell tabby she-cat with amber eyes  
Queens  
Littlesong - small calico tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes, mother of Jaypool's kits, Birchkit and Flowerkit  
Kits  
Birchkit - brown-and-gray tabby tom with amber eyes  
Flowerkit - calico she-cat with green eyes

Darkclan

Leader: Dawnstar- white/grey she-cat

Deputy:

Medicine Cat: Firecloud- orange as flame with white patches that look like clouds

Warriors: Flowercloud- white/creamy she-cat

Snaggletail- a dark, matted tom, with an odd looking tail

Sparrowflight- creamy gray tom with yellowish eyes with a generous personality. Likes to play with the kits for most daytime fun.

Apprentices: Rustypaw- brown tom

Queens: Skysong-tortoiseshell she-cat with a beautiful dreamy voice and aggresive when it comes to the sake of her kits. Amber eyes

Silverheart- a gray silver queen with blue eyes. A sweetheart, pure and innocent.

Earth Clan

Leader: Morningstar- light ginger she-cat

Deputy: Sunflower- light ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Herbelleaf-grey tom with amber eyes

Warriors: Spottedclaw: golden tom with black spots and green eyes, warrior, playful and brave but quick to do things

Rockstep: Brown tom with golden eyes

Wolfpelt: Gray and white tom with dark blue eyes, warrior, fierce and quick-tempered

Apprentices:

Queens:


End file.
